<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise of a Fallen Soldier by Mukashii, Skye_bl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682066">The Rise of a Fallen Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii'>Mukashii</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_bl/pseuds/Skye_bl'>Skye_bl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Romance, Sad, Spartans Have Feelings, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_bl/pseuds/Skye_bl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Artemisia, a young spartan soldier died at war along with her king and her 300 comrades she thought it was the end, when really it was more of a beginning for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Luthor &amp; Original Male Character(s), Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I - The Biginning</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THEY SAY THAT THE BARBARIAN HAS COME NEAR AND IS COMING ON WHILE WE ARE WASTING TIME. TRUTH, SOON WE SHALL EITHER KILL THE BARBARIANS OR ELSE WE ARE BOUND TO BE KILLED OURSELVES.” - LEONIDAS OF SPARTA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artemisia never thought it would have ended  this way. She knew the risk when she followed her best friend into battle, she knew what could happen to her but she never thought one single moment it was going to change everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her king, the great warrior Leonidas of Sparta, gave, not only to her but to the two hundred and ninety nine other spartans soldiers, hope. His speech was so intense, so powerful, so strong…  They all believed in victory. They were Spartans born to fight and protect their own. They were the finest warriors of all. And when war was at their door, Greeks turned toward Leonidas to elect him as a war leader to guide them to victory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days had passed. Spartans held positions, they fought like no one. Only three hundred of them but their rage, bravery and knowledge made them even more ferocious as billions of soldiers. They all soon began to  dream of going back to their home, to their family, victorious and proud. Except the Gods had other projects in mind, Persians had learnt, with the help of a traitor  how to countourne them and, giving them an opportunity to flank them. So in the end King Leonidas did what he thought was the best to win this war, his men and himself stayed put in their position. He dismissed the Greeks soldiers fighting alongside his men and held Xerxeis’ men, as long as they could, to buy enough time for their allies to retreat knowing they were going to die anyway. So it was in 480 before Christ, three thousands brave Spartan fighters and 700 Thespians died in the hand of the Persians. One of them being our hero, Artemisia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was nineteen years old when her life was taken away. A young age for Greeks but not for Spartans. She had made through so many tests, like surviving alone in the forest for a few days  alongside wild animals or even healed from injuries obtained in training and fights, wounds that could have easily killed her. But with each affrontements and challenges, she grew out of it stronger than before, taking it as a lesson for future’s encounters. She also had facilities to evaluate situations and resolve her problems with such ease. That’s probably why Leonidas took her in, as his protege. He saw in her, talents and wisdom, others didn’t have. She quickly became the king’s favorite. He knew she could go far, really far. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it came to her soldier’s life, Artemisia used to wear her light brown hair tied in a braid, attached by a red ribbon so they wouldn't restrain her vision. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back and so they most of the time interfered with her actions. She thought, multiple times, to just get rid of them and cut them short  but it would have meant losing a part of herself. Her hair was a reminder of her mom, both of them used to look exactly the same and she just couldn’t lose her again. </p>
<p>Like her peers, she was quite tall, one hundred and seventy five centimeters (5'5”) to be more exact, but even with her height and her muscular body she was really fast, her movements were so smooth and precise. It was as if Ares and Athena themself trained her. </p>
<p>Her eyes were a bit different from what you were used to see in this region. It  reminded us of the clouds up in the sky right before the rain falls. The grey color in them intrigued most people that crossed her look, as she was known to have an intense but kind gaze. To her saying it was amusing to see people disturbed with just this small distinction but this little difference still made many fall for her. She sure wasn’t bad looking but approaching her in the first place was quite a challenge. Artemisia had this poise, a charisma, she showed without even trying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artemisia’s armor was quite common though, it wasn't different from the other soldiers’. Her breastplate was shaped in a way where fake muscles could be seen. It normally represented a naked man's body but hers was slightly modified on the torso to fit hers better. It was covered in a gold paint to hide the bronze metal color, the same way as her cnemides protecting her tibias. Her tasset belt was made with cow leather and her shield... well her shield was an heritage. She inherited it after her father’s death. Like her hair, she cherished it like the most important treasure of all. It was nothing astonishing, with a simple round design, a red lambda (⌃) ornating most of the front face of it, as well as a few scratches from previous battles and trainings. It was quite a common shield, except for the inside of her legacy. Artemisia had graved the name of the people she loved the most right under where her arm was placed when holding it. Celeas, her father, Rhea, her mother and Dares, her best friend. Those names acted like a talisman and protected her from anything. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>During her last day on this earth, the brave woman fought like a beast, moving like no one else and dodging every strike. The battlefield was pure chaos. If you watched from afar you would see a swarm of men and metals, yelling and striking together. She killed numerous men before falling. </p>
<p>Dares wasn’t that far from her, they fought side by side, taking care of the enemy that could come to close from them. So when Artemisia saw a man standing behind Dares, a hundred feet (thirty meters) from him. She knew something was coming and she knew she had something to do about this threat. The woman tried to push the man that was there for her so many times in the past. Dares helped her from the beginning of their encounter to this day. She couldn’t let him die, not like that, not with his wife waiting for his return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Dares falling wasn’t high enough to be heard with the fights going around them. A grunt left her mouth as her body impacted her best friend. She looked at him to make sure he was okay. Fortunately he was safe, at least for now. But Artemisia, it was another story. With adrenaline she couldn’t feel it at first but when she looked back, she saw the wood and iron stick right into her abdomen. The weapon went through her back and exited through her stomach, even piercing her armor. When she finally realised, she fell on her knees, her arms trying to maintain her weight and her body from falling to the ground. Her heart was beating like crazy. She couldn’t breath, she was even suffocating, every part of her body hurt and was becoming heavier by the second. She was losing too much blood in so little time, nothing could have helped her, it was too late to save her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She first saw blurriness as her heavy body collapsed on the ground, too drained of energy and blood. She searched Dares with her eyes, looking for someone she appreciated before leaving this world. Dares back on his feet, went completely  mad, becoming enraged seeing the woman he considered as his sister dying in front of him. He swung his sword, making sure to  slash everyone wearing a Xerxes symbol. Full with anger and sadness, he tried to avenge the recent death of Artemisia. Before Artemisia realized it the darkness wrapped her. What she didn’t know was that soon Dares would follow her, as well as Leonidas and the other Spartan soldiers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t scared of dying, no. It was an honor to leave during battle, a sword in her hand and protecting the ones she loved. Like her father, she would disappear in combat, proud and brave. The only thing  she dared to dream of was to meet with her parents in the fields of Elyseum. But of course the Gods had other plans for her and weren’t ready to let her go so peacefully. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our young warrior woke up in a place she didn't know and with people she has no idea who they are. Who are them? Is she dead? What will happen next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>II</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up later, in a place where flowers were blooming, trees were standing high, the birds were singing. She sensed the warmth of the sun enveloping her and the fresh grass between her fingers tickled her palms. Her body that felt so heavy before, was now so much lighter and her lungs were finally free, allowing her to breath slowly and normally. Her heart beating so peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened her stormy eyes, shafts of sunlight blinded her sight, pushing her to close them instantly. Her right hand rose to place itself in front of her face, diminishing the light. When her eyes accustomed to the brightness, her hand slowly moved further in front of her, as if she tried to catch the sun. This serene haven was the most ravishing place she ever saw. Even a single tear rolled on her cheek, as she thanked the Gods for letting her discover such beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment she even forgot that she was pierced by a spear not so long ago. Every thought of war, of Sparta, of people she knew or even of the house she grew up in, every little detail she used to have constantly in her mind were gone at this point. She was unchained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the calm and the tranquility she was surrounded by. She didn’t know how long it was before someone reached her, disturbing the quiet. Her head slightly turned towards the newcomer making sure it wasn’t only an animal. Her instincts quickly took advantage of her brain and in a few seconds, she was back on her feet, with no problem, adopting a defense posture, to protect herself from any possible attack coming. She waited without saying a word and observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of her, was standing a taller and athletic woman, approximately a hundred and eighty centimeters (6’), her long black hair was tied like the spartan’s one, the braid laying on her right shoulders. She was actually beautiful, her face was long and thin, her amused brown eyes were watching Artemisia closely, full of interest. Her nose looked meditheranean and her pulpish lips were slightly smiling. Artemisia's look wandered, analysing every little detail, going from the top of the woman’s head to the tip of her sandals. Her clothes were light, nothing too heavy, just a simple breastplate that exposed her shoulders and cleavage. She wasn’t wearing any helmet, it was as if the stranger didn’t fear no threat. But If she was on the battlefield she would have probably died too, at least that’s what Artemisia thought at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman had no symbol, nothing that could have given her a hint of where she was from or where she ended. The fallen warrior watched the new woman intrigued, waiting for anything that could endanger her but nothing came. The tall woman, after what seems like a long moment, only smiled and signaled her to follow her with just a simple gesture. Artemisia, soon, with skepticism dropped her defensive behaviour and kept pace with the black haired one, still keeping some distance between the two of them, not knowing what the newcomer wanted from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemisia thought at first, when her eyes laid on the tall woman, that maybe Persephone herself came all this way through Elysium to show her the path, but she ended up laughing at the thought of the underworld queen coming all the way here just to greet her. She was just a dead soldier after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking for a long time, she began to see shapes of buildings in the horizon, houses appeared more distinctively. Everything was built on a mountain, structures kept climbing high until reaching the furthest top where a temple layed there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded her of home in a way, maybe it was the marble or designs used to create this city but this place looked familiar. The only exception was that everything was so clean and seemed new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were training, talking, laughing. Artemisia looked like a child, her eyes wandering everywhere. This place was so alive. She had so many questions, but only one left her lips “Where am I?” she asked, speaking for the first time since she arrived.  Nothing seemed real but at the same time, she never felt more alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was so unbelievable, the flourishing nature, the peace that came from this place. All those warriors who were once alive... they all seemed charismatic, they stood tall even when doing the simplest things like laughing. Something powerful was emanating from them. She felt so small next to them, having a hard time to find her place amongst them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are on Themyscira Island, all the brave warriors who died on the battlefield end up here. This is your home now.” The tall woman who was quiet until now, answered with kindness. Her voice was soft and warm. Artemisia didn’t know the woman but every little part of her wanted to trust the tall one. She didn’t feel like this since the first time she encountered Dares. That’s when it occurred to her, where are the men? Why her best friend didn’t come to meet her? Did he die too or did he survive? Was he going to join her or was the place reserved to women? The truth was, the calm that was set in her heart earlier led to anxiety. So many questions were running in her mind and only time could answer them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally reached the temple that was positioned on the highest area of the island. Artemisia, who was even more worried as the path their destination kept getting shorter, didn’t see the people around her gathering and watching every movement she made. So when she reached the temple stairs and regained focus, she was surprised to have all this attention. What is going on? She asked herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just a simple soldier after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without anymore thinking, she climbed the few stairs in front of her and entered the temple as requested by the tall woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside was incredible. The architecture had so many familiarities with Olympus or from what Artemisia saw in the most beautiful paintings representing the place. So many details remained like the way the colonnades were disposed on both sides of the entrance or the representing statues of goddesses like Hera, Athena, Artemis or even Circe. Everyone that went through this hall would have felt small and insignificant. It was like this place was crushing you but not in a bad way, like being here was forgiven and that only few were allowed to walk among them. At this moment Artemisia felt special to be in such place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the hall was waiting another woman, only her back was seen as she was praying on her knees. When the two women approached, the woman’s dress shifted as she finished her prayer. She looked back and standed up to face Artemisia. The woman didn’t feel like the others, something was different. She was more powerful, more inspirational. Everyone here had a height that was exceeding average and she was like them too, her hair was also dark, her beauty was beyond any human could be, and her poise was nowhere to be reached. A lavender robe was worn as long as a long cape that covered her shoulders, a golden scepter and golden crown were in her procession meaning that this woman ruled over the other warriors, but it was the golden belt that caught Artemisia's eyes, she saw it before. In less than a minute, she finally understood, she knew who this woman was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Hippolyta, daughter of Ares and queen of the Amazons. Welcome my child. Welcome to Themyscira.” she declared, pride in her voice. The woman who found our fallen soldier and was staying next to her until then, stepped away from her and got closer to the queen. Artemisia was shocked. Hippolyta was a famous warrior, killed by Heracles (Hercules) when he tried to steal her belt. Her stories were recounted all over Greece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?” Hippolyta asked without taking her eyes off the fallen soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Artemisia, daughter of Celeas and Rhea of Sparta.” She bowed knowing her place and giving all respect to this incarnated legend. She didn’t know if all of this was a joke made by the Gods, but even like that she owed her obedience. The queen nodded, making a gesture for the Spartan to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my daughter, Diana. She will show you around and explain to you what you need to know about this place. If you have any questions, you can ask her.” she announced while putting a hand on the youngest that joined her. She could see some similarities between the two of them. Her face was soft, kind, nothing to be scared of like Diana. Artemisia knew she could trust them, they were all like her at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first the young spartan had trouble going to talk to the others, she wasn't used to being that extroverted. She's been raised so she could stay focused on her training not so she could befriend everyone. Therefore, it was logical for her to stay on the side with only having interactions with the youngest of them all, Diana. Of course her mother asked her to supervise Artemisia’s arrival but they got closer with the time, being approximately the same age compared to the others. Sure they weren’t that old, nobody dies old when you encounter deadly opponents every now and then but they were so mature and so experienced, Artemisia was impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went all around the island, visiting every part that was accessible. They spent their time alone to talk about Artemisia’s previous life, playing around, gossiping and telling each other their deepest desires, especially Diana’s. She wished to see the outside as she wasn’t like anybody else, she didn’t die on the battlefield. She was born on this island. Diana told Artemisia how her mother, longing for a child, shaped her in mud and with the help of Zeus, Diana was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spoke of what they wanted to see or do. The taller of them both introduced the newcomer to the others so she could train with them and learn their knowledge. For her it was a dream to be taught by the best. It was like Artemisia became a student once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Progressively, she was getting used to living there. Finding her place. Of course she missed Dares, his wife Lena, who happened to be her friend too, but it was becoming somehow easier to occupy her mind with other things so she could stop thinking of them. She was happy, truly happy. They all cared and looked after her. It was so peaceful, like living in Elysium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately nothing ever lasts, especially happiness. Three years later, after her first appearance on the island, something occurred. That night, the sky was dark and the stars were stunningly bright, scintillating. The flames coming from the bonfire built in the center of the place were flickering, following the women's every movement. Joy was filling the air, as well as music. Artemisia was drinking and dancing along, spinning around and laughing with the other women. Celebration of the end of a great game was organised and so the entire village, reunited at the center of the city, the agora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a whole minute before realizing what happened, probably because of the alcohol. The music and laughs were gone, the bonfire and her friends were missing too. She was alone, somewhere she didn’t recognize. She looked around, searching for a familiar face but no one was here. “Diana? Diana!!!” She screamed, hopping for an answer, anything, yet only the sound of the night, the song of crickets and the noise of waves surging on the shore could be heard. She was running on the sand, calling for her friend and trying to keep the fear from rising inside of her. “No, no, no, I can’t lose them, not again…” she puffed while still searching for where they could have gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed and she was still alone. She stopped running, her legs couldn’t bear moving anymore, her head was spinning, her heart was racing and her tears began to fall. At that moment, she knew she was all by herself, no one was around and nothing seemed like on the island. “What did I do wrong?” She asked, sobbing. She lost everyone once again. She sat on the ground, looking for answers in the starry light. Maybe the Gods would help her if they saw her distress. She leaned on a tree, exhausted, freezing and alone. She waited for a sign as long as she could before falling asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artemisia appeared in a new place once again. Lost and tired, she has to push herself to continue if she want answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>III</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun rose, rays of sunlight caressed her cheeks, warming her cold body from the night before. As she woke up and opened her eyes, her hope of everything being a dream vanished. In front of her, the waves hit the rocks laying on the  shore, the sound emanating of it added to the bird’s songs, creating a sumptuous melody. If she wasn’t lost, she could have appreciated it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Far upon the sea were seen few ships navigating, some leaving, others coming towards the land. She looked intently, trying to distingate the colors of their sails. She thought maybe she could find her location. The only ones she could make up were red, blue and white. Fortunately more red ships were present and so it meant she wasn’t far from Sparta. The last string of hope who burnt, a few minutes before,  when she woke up, revived inside her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had lost everyone from the island but maybe she could get back home. Maybe she could see Dares again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia felt the warm sand between her fingers, taking a big breath of fresh air as she needed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the clear water for a moment, she was still tired, not able to fully rest the night before but she had to get up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still alone and she needed to change that, she needed answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With difficulty and heaviness, Artemisia stood up. She looked around trying to find a path back to civilization. She walked on the beach, being sure to find a fishing village at one moment. That’s  when she heard a voice in the distance, “Over here !” The voice echoing, said as Artemisia followed, not sure who it could be. She walked past trees, leaving the sea behind, still on her guard not knowing what danger she could encounter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment she thought she had seen Diana’s silhouette, telling her to come near her but when she reached it, her friend’s voice faded away as long as her body. “Am I getting crazy?” Artemisia asked herself searching for the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when a black horse galloping near her caught her attention. She approached the animal carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia needed to know where she landed this time and for this the horse would be the fastest way, it sure would be easier for her to ride than walk, less tiring for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came closer to the wild beast, a hand forward, not trying to scare it off. She needed it, she woke up before on an island but this time it could be different and by foot it could take a while before reaching someone. That is, if there is anyone around here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The horse began to get jumpy at Artemisia’s approach. “Shhh… I’m not going to harm you. Everything is okay.” She tried to calm the wild animal, caressing it’s mane slowly. She was soft and patient with it, she didn’t want to make it run away, it was her only chance to get to her destination faster, so she had to control her movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The horse, reluctant at first began to relax and accepted Artemisia’s presence. When she felt it was ready, she climbed onto it’s back, making sure to not hurt it. Artemisia loved animals, it was easier for her to befriend them than getting closer to other humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of her, the silhouette of her friend was back again. She stared at it for a moment, thinking and questioning the woman’s appearance. When she finally regained composure, Artemisia nodded in her direction and guided the horse toward “Diana” but like before she disappeared. “Maybe I am becoming mad… Let’s  go forward, this must be the way… At least I hope it is.” she said to her horse before moving once again, away from the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her about half an hour, before she could finally see the rising houses of a city in the distance. Along the path, she tried not to think too much, as answers couldn’t be found in the meantime but she couldn’t help herself to wonder if Diana's presence was her imagination or maybe a God taking her image to look exactly like her only to help Artemisia join civilisation. She laughed at this thought as she was just a simple soldier after all and a god wouldn’t lose his time with such stupidity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the entrance of the city, she began to slow down. Her main goal was to find someone that could help her understand where she was. Artemisia had this weird feeling about her surroundings, it was like she knew this place but couldn’t remember exactly her location. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was still uncertain when she finally approached an old man. A tall, tanned man in his late fifties, his hair mostly grey and a few wrinkles were showing on his face. He was standing in front of her, selling his pots and other pottery to few customers. Around him were other merchants, they tried to bring clients by yelling about their greater goods and how low the prices were compared to other cities. One of them even mentioned Sparta which gave Artemisia a sparkle of hope. Sparta was still standing and she had a chance to get back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man noticed Artemisia’s presence, a small smile still placed on his face. Artemisia hadn’t seen a man for so long so when he welcomed her, she was a little disturbed. She regained fastly composure as it was no time for wonders of her mind. She finally spoke, her posture being straight on the back of her horse : “Excuse me sir, I have just come back from overseas and I was wondering what was the name of this place and how far am I from Sparta?” She called on while standing tall. Of course she had to look important to get answers, if the man thought she was a slave that ran away from her master, she could get in big trouble or not even have any answers depending on how the old man could react. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately she had on the same leathered armor as Themyscira’s amazons. Her old one was overused by her training on the island. Artemisia did like this one better, it was easier the move with and good looking. But who says lighter armor says less protection. Sparta’s armor was already considered as lightweight and for that they had to hold onto their shield but this one was nothing compared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stopped smiling for a moment wondering who this woman could be and where was she before arriving in his city? After a few seconds, the man regained the same gentle face as before and answered without a second thought to Artemisia.  “You are in Kardamýli. You're near Sparta, follow this path and it will take you straight to your destination. If you go full gallop, you should be there in no time.” The elderly instructed while showing her the way with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he was talking Artemisia noticed one of his fingers missing. She still listened to him of course but she asked herself how could he lose it?  Some people used to cut one of their members to escape war. Was he a coward or simply had bad luck? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he finished talking, she nodded and replied, her face showing the same unpresent emotion, “Thank you sir. You helped me a lot. As you can see I have no belongings on me right now but I do promise as soon as I settle back, I will return with a compensation for your help.” Her right fist met up with her chest, a gesture she made when she swore, to show her respect and that she was trustworthy. The man smiled a little more and answered with the same gesture. “May the Gods protect you along your path, my child.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Artemisia saw his perfect posture that’s when she knew the man was an ancient soldier too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a quick nod and kicked the horse’s side to make it move once again. Keeping on a slow pace at first but once she left the wooden walls of the small city, she let the black horse go as fast as her mount wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Few minutes after leaving the place where she had just met the old man, she began to recognize the surrounding area and  almost immediately, she got quicker. At this moment, keeping track of the path like the man said wasn’t necessary anymore, she knew where she was going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparta was near, she could already smell the fields surrounding her old town and every little detail was bringing back memories: the kids running around, their parents working in the farms, the strong light coming from the sun and dry heat, no humidity was present on her skin. Everything made her feel like home. Joy was filling her heart and as she approached the place she grew up in, a smile finally appeared on her lips. She was finally back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she got inside the city Artemisia went straight to Dares’ house, she couldn’t wait to see her best friend again and tell him what happened to her since she disappeared. Everything was so wild, she actually got a second chance in life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t care about the people surrounding her and looking at her. She didn’t even realise that the city had changed in her absence. New sculptures, new buildings, even the vegetation had flourished differently. But as said before, she truly didn’t care at this right moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her best friend's house was quite isolated from the others, as he had a small land with multiple trees that provided him fruits. He also had some animals like goats and chicken laying around, grazing the fresh green grass. What she did notice was the farm looking in a badest shape than the last time she saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red tiles were overhanging the roof of the structure shaped as a U. Some stone columns were erected to maintain the hallways on both sides of the door and the married couple even put some benches and flowers not far from the entrance so they could stay outside on sunny days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena always liked to sit there during the afternoon, sometimes with some wine and her dog Brutus resting at her feet. When Dares and Artemisia would come back in the evening, she was still there, ready to greet them. Oh she wasn’t just sitting on the bench doing nothing, Lena had a gift for arts so when she could, she would just paint for hours. Mostly scenes representing the Gods in beautiful landscapes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia put a foot on the ground, examining the area. What could have happened for the place to be in such shape, I mean she was gone for… That’s when it hit her, for how long was she supposedly dead? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She approached the house, waiting for Brutus to notice her presence but the white dog wasn't anywhere to be seen, maybe he was playing around she thought. She shook her head, destroying every bad reflection she could have made, to be honest, she just wanted to be happy to finally see Dares and Lena once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on their door. Nothing. She repeated the action once more but still no answer. Perhaps they weren’t there. “Weird, maybe they went to the market.” She muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While slaloming in the city on foot this time as she left the new acquired horse outside her best friend's residence, she gazed around, this time focusing on trying to figure out what was new. “How many years was I gone ?”, she asked herself internely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked on the dirty ground in the street of her home, Sparta. She was like a child on the inside, glad to finally be back and being able to rediscover her city. She was waiting for her friends to get back to their house and so she thought it could be a good idea to wander around. Of course she knew she wouldn’t have the time to see everything during that day but she couldn’t wait to come back and see every little detail alongside Dares and Lena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thought occurred to her at one point, why not go pay respect to her fallen companions and at the same time, she was curious to see if a headstone was established in her name. She began to go straight towards the Necropolis (cemetery) of the town. This time, the place hadn’t changed for a bit. It was still quite big, some people were walking around but the place wasn’t too crowded. Trees and flowers bloomed slightly everywhere. Making this cold place a little more warm and comforting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparta used to mark only the names of the warriors that had fallen in combat or the names of the women that died during childbirth. If you had the chance to die in one of those two ways then you knew people would respect you the best they could. It was truly an honour and you were considered as the bravest of all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia read the names who were written, one after the other, on multiple white stones. Each one of them looked similar except for their size. It was as if the same person had carved each one of them. She recognized a few names that belonged to soldiers that were present that day, the day she disappeared from the living. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of them surprised her, she never thought one second she could see this tombstone one day. She froze, incapable of thinking. On it was written King Leonidas. She understood she had lost the man that took care of her after her parent’s death. Her face showed coldness, like never seen before, she didn’t dare to cry in front of her king’s tombstone. Her heart stopped for what seemed like a long minute before too calmly, beating once again. She didn’t know how to react to this knews, probably still in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went on her one knee and prayed the Gods for his salute, hoping for his soul to reach Elysium as he deserved it. She tried to suppress the memories she had gathered overtime with the man she considered like her second father. Putting each feeling that escaped inside little boxes in her heart. That’s what she always did and only when she needed strength she would let them surge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After wandering once again, a feeling of guilt rose inside her stomach, wonders of why she had survived and not them. Why did she get another chance at life? What was so special about her that the others were considered not worthy enough to have the same luck? Why her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, she ended up in front another stele, this time hers. She puffed, amused by the irony of this situation. She was standing there alive, right in front of this stone with her name on it. “Why would anyone put a tombstone on an empty grave ?” She mumbled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around, wondering if anyone came to visit. She sure didn’t have a lot of friends, most people looked at her from afar as she did the same. She was hard to get but she wasn’t a bad person, just not good with social encounters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When her gaze fell back on the stones, she paused once again on one of the names engraved on a particular one. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Tears began to surge on her cheeks. This time she couldn’t hide her feelings away, it was too late for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Not you… You were supposed to live…” She sobbed, placing a hand on her mouth as if trying to prevent any more noise to come out. Her body suddenly drained from all energy, all of sudden, not able to hold itself any longer. And as she cried, she fell to her knees before Dares' grave white stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much for, the Gods were playing with her heart and mind. It was too much to handle and she couldn’t bear it any longer. Why not let her die in peace? Why bring her back just to take away the people she cared about? Even for them it was too cruel. For the first time in so long she cried her soul out. She hadn’t felt this way since her parent’s death; after that she swore to never bemoan this exact same way, never again as it showed weakness. But she couldn’t keep her promise as she was on her knees in front of the one she considered as her brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She allowed her head to rest on his stele, every part of her body feeling heavier than the earth the Titan Atlas held on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every drop of tears now trickling on the white stone, leaving a wet trail behind. At this moment, she wished for someone to come, she needed someone to rest on, anyone. And as her prayer was heard, a few feet away, not that far from where Artemisia was remaining, a woman approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair was released, long and dark as a crow, identical as Diana’s, the only difference was that Diana had wavy hair and the newcomer had them straight. A golden headband was placed on top of her head, few frontal strands were caught in it to free her vision. Her deep green eyes were cold and you could see tiredness in them. The woman was for sure exhausted. The color of her skin was clear, too clear for this region, as her height, well she was smaller than others, around a meter and sixty seven centimeters (5'6) tall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held in her arms what appeared to be a little boy, wrapped in tiny white robes. He had his mother's eyes but his hair was lighter, almost blond and some freckles even appeared on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman held her son closely and tightened her embrace when she noticed someone was visiting her deceased husband. Who was she? What did she want? She thought while coming near our soldier. She examined the woman with insistence, one step at a time not trying to make her flee. “Can I help you?” she asked carefully, once she was behind her, not knowing what to do. Her voice was neither high or deep, even while she was being cautious, she was still being gentle in the way she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not many people came to pay respect for a while now. Well there were some curious people of course, but no one that seemed so close to the man that passed away three years before. His parents weren’t in Sparta anymore and except the woman’s family and her, his stone was most of the time left at peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia raised her head, taking back her cool. At least she tried, her tears didn’t want to stop from falling, her eyes were red and she felt her throat hurting. She kept a straight face, trying to gain composure while standing up and turning to face the person that cut her off in her mourning. She was ready to tell this person to fuck off but as she faced the new comer, realization hit them both like waves during a storm on the sides of a ship. Time had stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion was running in the mother’s head, how was this possible after all, they found her friend’s and husband’s body after the war. No one survived, not even their ancient king did, no one could have survived to so many enemies. But here she was crying on Dares' stele. The black haired woman came closer to Artemisia and without a word, slapped the warrior. Angriness, exhaustion, sadness and so many other feelings were emanating from her, not letting her think clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman, still in shock, held her son nearer, as if the little boy brung her comfort and prevented her from falling apart. Was it another hallucination? Except this time it didn’t disappear. Artemisia in the meantime didn’t dare to move, her cheeks stung by the hit and was getting warmer. She wasn’t mad at the mother, not at all. She understood how the other woman was feeling, so she waited until she was finally ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got truly mad this time…” The black haired one mumbled to herself, sweeping the tears that had fallen without her noticing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena…” Artemisia whispered, a smile cracking on her lips, not minding the burn on her cheeks. She tried to hug her long lost seen friend but noticed the little child. She leaned forward as she put her hand on his head and caressed his hair. “Hey big guy… What’s your name?” she asked with a small voice, looking at him. Lena on the other hand was still shocked, wondering if she was seeing ghosts or going crazy, her eyes still longing  on the woman in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lykos. I am three.” He said smiling and holding his fingers up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia lifted her head, holding her friend's gaze. “Three hum…” she stated. “He has his nose and hair.” she added, chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How? What happened? How are you even here?” The green eyed woman asked with difficulty, her voice still low and stifled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia with a sad expression looked back at the little boy before answering “It’s…complicated. I will explain to you when we get home. Okay?” The warrior pleaded, she knew she had to explain the whole situation... or what she understood of it at least. The smaller woman deserved to know, just not here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded slowly, while leading the way she wondered if her husband might have survived too but deep down in her heart, she knew the truth, two miracles never appear at the same time, at the same place. She knew Dares was gone forever and wasn’t coming back. She had truly lost her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artemisia is finally back in Sparta, but the adjustment is quite frightning but luckily she isn't alone anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>IV </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot had happened in such a short time and once Artemisia reached Lena and Dares’ house, all her exhaustion accumulated fell on her. She tried to stay awake and explain everything that happened to her best friend and herself since they left for war, but she couldn’t. Lykos was so happy to finally have someone new to come over at his house, he kept talking about what he liked and ranted about his mother, to our young soldier. Of course, at one point both of them fell asleep on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was relieved to be back home but not seeing Dares in his own house perturbed her and not just a little. She kept remembering the last few days leading to their death. She was injured first but before the darkness could take her, she had seen him. She saw the rage in his eyes, the despair he must have felt witnessing his best friend falling in combat, trying to save him. Artemisia before the darkness could seize her, saw in the blurriness of her vision, Dares charging the enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nights were worse inside her best friend’s house, than on Themyscira. Diana used to take care of her. She would just hold the spartan into her arms until the next morning when her nightmares were too much to handle. Sometimes Artemisia’s respiration would just begin to accelerate, making her hyperventilate. But in Sparta, she began to lack air even during the day. She didn’t want to feel like a burden so she asked Lena if her family’s house was still available, but of course at the proclamation of her death and without any heir, the house was sold. She thought of going back to her previous soldiers camp. Except Lena had something else in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemisia was asked to stay with the mother and her son. She was troubled, she didn’t want to bother the family with her panic attacks, but Lena still insisted. The young soldier was her friend, she was the only person with Lykos that could keep holding this mind palace she created to never forget Dares. Even if most of the time it was painful to see her playing with her son, she needed Artemisia close to her. She just got her friend back from the dead, she wasn’t going to let her go so easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women have worked together since then. They had each other's back. Artemisia tried to help the best she could by taking care of the animals, the house and even Lykos. She grew close to him, comforting him when he was crying, she took him in her arms when he was missing his mom because she was outside or busy with something, told him stories about how his father and her escaped so many troubles back in the time. She even carved a wooden horse so he could play with it. He actually loved it and never wanted to let it go. Her mother was so pleased to see her son acting so openly with Artemisia, he was usually so quiet but lately he tended to laugh, playing and smiling more than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena, slowly began to paint again, she went to the market to sell her paintings which were selling pretty well, she cooked, cleaned and tried to take care of them. Her family being wealthy, she also asked for some help when she began to struggle with the house. She was glad the other woman was there, raising a child on her own was pretty complicated and really tiring, especially after losing the only man she truly loved. Lykos wasn’t a troublesome child but with all the things she had to take care of, she wouldn’t turn down the help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Artemisia was ready, she went to see her old teacher to explain her situation. He took her to see the people who actually led the spartan army. The council were skeptical, it was an unusual situation and some of them even thought that she was a traitor. They thought Artemisia had run away from the battle like a coward and as time was pacing she became more and more ashamed of what she did and so she decided to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemisia had pride, even too much sometimes. She didn’t care about what others could say or think about her but one thing was not allowed and not by anyone. No one had the right to call her coward. She worked harder than others, she always protected not only the one she loved the most but also anyone that was in need. She was brave. And like Leonidas used to say she was braver than most warriors he had encountered during his life. So when she heard them talking about her like that her blood pressure began to rise, her fist closed. She tried to hold her anger in, those people being older, in charge and in the king circle. Her future being in their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Permission to talk?” She asked, seeing their faces full of disgust and coldness. They granted it with a movement of the hand. “When my king asked who would join him that day, I volunteered first. Not because I felt pressured by everyone raising their hand but because it was my duty. I am from Sparta, my father died for Sparta in battle too. I would have never betrayed King Leonidas. I was asked to step aside multiple times, probably for being too young, but I stayed on my position. I wanted to go, I needed to go. ” she spoke with conviction, her body straight and her fists tightened by anger and sadness, remembering the event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were winning... then something happened.” She continued her getting less powerful, “I don’t know how, but Xerxes knew. He knew the path to skirt and ambush us. In front of the Spartan soldiers and in our back, Persians were everywhere. On our left, cliffs were so high, we couldn’t even hope to climb them if we wanted too. For sure archers would shoot us on sight. On our right the ocean was so vast we would have died of tiredness before reaching any nearby coast. That is if we would be lucky enough to escape the starving sharks called by the smell of the blood spilled on the ground. We had nowhere to run... even if we wanted too. Like I said, we were trapped.” she breathed in before resuming, “On the third morning King Leonidas said 'eat your breakfast as if you were to eat your dinner in the other word'. Later when we knew we weren’t going to make it, he ordered us to keep fighting until the end. He said we had to keep them busy so the others could rise up their defenses and so we did. We protected the others. We stayed put because our King asked us too. Any Spartan soldier would have been happy to die in such a war. I would have been happy to stay dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed her anger. “You think I lied about dying but I wouldn’t have left my king or my brother Dares die without sacrificing myself first.” she stated while ripping the part of her tunic to show them where she got hit. “A spear got me while I was trying to protect someone I cared about… Look at it and tell me someone could have survived this? » She asked, already knowing the answer. Her scar was important,  the spear being pretty big had left a big wound on her front and back of her body. And even if she had enough strength after this to get away from the battlefield, she would have died of blood loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours after getting asked to leave the room so they could deliberate and put a verdict on her situation, she finally heard their judgment. They authorized her to take back her function as soldiers but any shady movement would be reported and consequences would be put in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her soldier’s pay, she could help Lena even more and repay the old man who helped her in the first place, when she reappeared there. She hadn’t had the chance to do it before, since she had no money and couldn’t bring herself to ask Lena to borrow some. It was her debt and no one else. The man was actually taken aback to see her once again. But the surprise soon faded away as he remembered the woman’s promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her time on the Island actually paid off, her fighting skills were impressive and her movements faster and even more controlled than before. In no time she got asked to become a general. She took days before giving her answer as her choice couldn’t be given so easily. Saying yes would mean more money but also more responsibilities. Her brain was still playing tricks on her like letting her see Diana. Her panic attacks were getting less and less important as the presence of Lena and Lykos helped her ease her mind. But in the end, she chose to say yes, she needed to move on with her life and couldn’t stay back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, she put barriers with her soldiers. Some tried to battle her at first, believing they could do better and take her place easily but each time, she succeeded by defeating her opponent in just a few seconds. After many fights, the duels finally stopped. The soldiers so eager to become more before, let it go and began to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a little harsh with them but even then they respected and trusted her. They couldn’t argue the fact that she was truly gifted in this area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was great, Artemisia and Lena grew closer. When one of them wasn’t looking, the other would just stare dreamingly, and vice versa. At any interaction with the mother, like a simple touch or both of them being too close, Artemisia would each time, act awkwardly. Her posture would stiffen, she would look sideways, her stormy eyes looking for anything else in the decor just to not look at Lena. She would take an instant step back, making this sound as if she had something stuck in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side, Lena was better at hiding her feelings, she would only laugh it off, thinking this side of Artemisia was cute. She actually liked the idea of this strong now general easily shaken off by these simple gestures. When Artemisia would find a way to leave, Lena would just keep smiling to herself continuing what she was doing in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were ashamed at first because of the whole situation with Dares but it was clear they were both developing feelings for each other. So one day Artemisia had enough of this weird tension between them, so she finally took the lead and acted on it. She had time to think on the pros and cons, taking Lykos in consideration. She couldn’t blow this up and play with Lena’s feelings, not after all she’s been through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Artemisia decided to let Lykos with Lena’s parents. They knew what she was up to and played along. When she came back to Lena, she instantly lost all her composure. She asked the mother to follow her without giving her any explanation.  She then helped Lena climb onto her horse’s back and took her on the highest hill around the city, where the temple of Athena Poliouchos was standing. The road was silent and relaxing, only a few torches were burning as long as the one she was holding in her right hand. With the other one she held the strap leading the horse.  Once they reached the top of the hillocks , they put a step onto the ground. It didn’t take long before the astonishing view submerged them. The sun was setting behind the mountains, letting an orange and pink mix in the sky above the houses and other buildings of Sparta. Since they arrived Artemisia couldn’t keep her eyes away from Lena’s silhouette. Sure the view was stunning but the simple sight of the mother took her breath away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking her gaze away from the view Lena discovered a red picnic blanket on the ground with a lacrima (ancient bottle) of wine, some fruits and dried meats alongside with bread. Flowers were disposed around and two torches were lightened up on both sides of the fabric. “Is that for us?” Lena wondered, glancing at it before turning her eyes to meet Artemisia’s. The taller one just nodded, extending her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena took it and entwined their fingers before approaching the spot made for her. They sat and stayed silent, drinking wine, watching the mesmerizing scenery in front of them, their hand never letting go of the other ones. After a while, when the sky became so dark the stars began to appear, Lena finally dared asking, “It’s beautiful, everything is perfect… but why?” She tilted her head, a small and shy smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemisia wasn’t nervous anymore. She had time to be before and as she wanted to do this for months now, no, only excitement remained. On this night her heart was beating hard like never before, she could even hear it pounding in her ears. With her free hand she removed a strand of hair that escaped Lena’s hairband from her face and placed it behind her ear. She looked at her, her grey eyes filled with warm feelings. “Six years ago I thought it was the end. I wasn’t sad to leave, I did what I could… But during the years I spent with you here, you taught me what it was to really live outside of camp, how to act around children, how to truly love…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemisia took off the bracelet from her forearm and looked at it for a moment. It wasn’t something fancy but it meant a lot to her. She finally put it on Lena’s arm, right above her elbow, where it was supposed to be worn. The bracelet was a golden snake circling twice around her arm and stopping in front of a small green rock. The stone looked like it spent many years under water before being attached to this jewelry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… This is from my mother.” She let a small smile appear before continuing. “When he was younger, my father used to dive in forgotten vessels with his brother. Of course they couldn’t go too far.” She chuckled at the thought. “But one day, he found this. His brother laughed at him because he thought it was just a simple rock. Except that it wasn’t. It was actually a jade stone. The green that emanates from it is so beautiful, it reminds me of your eyes when the flickering of the torch strokes your irises.” Her hands were still on the bracelet as if memories were surging from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena on the other hand was listening closely, not wanting to stop the woman in front of her. She wanted her to go on but just hearing the fact that the woman she loved liked her eyes made her heart race a little. “He polished a side of the stone and let the rough part that spent so many years in the sea on the other side of it. He made this bracelet soon after and swore to give it to the woman he will truly love. So when my mother was sick and on the edge of dying, she made me swear to do the same. Only my soulmate would have this.” She said while looking up to lock her eyes with Lena’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it wasn’t my place but I fell for you, I fell hard and from so high... I feel like Icarus when he got too close to the sun.” A tear streamed along her cheek. “So Lena, do you agree to spend the rest of your life with me?” Artemisia finally asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena wiped away the tears beginning to stream down from Artemisia’s eyes and stared at her lovingly, she smiled even more than before and closed the distance between them. Her lips found her lover’s one for the first time. The bitterness from the wine they drank was still present on their lips. It was just a simple act but it meant so much for Artemisia, as both of them waited a long time to do this, sometimes even dreaming of this. Artemisia placed her hand on top of Lena’s making sure this moment was real and not another hallucination. They finally let free their emotions. At this moment, neither of them though if this moment was right or wrong or if Dares would have agreed to this. They finally found each other and this was the most important thing for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lena couldn’t breath anymore, she put her hand on Artemisia’s shoulder and pushed her gently onto the fabric, lying down on top of her. “I want you…” She finally answered. “Not anyone else. You.” She caressed her lover’s hair, enjoying the proximity, the intimacy of this moment. Lena, for the first time for a long time, finally felt safe. “I love you.” She added and on this note, she kissed Artemisia once again, more passionately this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one could stop them, no one could judge them. Only the stars and the Gods could see them. Artemisia held her close, tightening her embrace, scared that if she let go, she would disappear again, she was truly in love and could do anything for Lena and her son. Lena’s lips pressured onto Artemisia’s, her tongue brushed onto the mother’s mouth timidly. She didn’t want to overstep and make Lena uncomfortable. So when the woman on top of her gave her the confirmation to the entrance of her mouth. Artemisia was surprised, her happiness rising even though she thought it wasn’t even more possible. Lena sure led the dance, being the one with more knowledge in this type of matter. Artemisia never cared about those types of things before, she didn’t have time as her training took most of her days. Most of her life was focused around her king, combats and her friends, and for sure it was enough for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, they finally separated, Lena looked at the other woman, not believing this moment was real, before putting her head on top of Artemisia’s chest. Both of their hearts were beating fast, mostly because of the lack of oxygen, but the emotions filling their hearts sure didn’t help. Yet they didn’t mind, they had each other at this moment and nothing could change that. Artemisia held Lena close to her, her hands caressing the woman’s back. At this moment she wished she could touch the bareskin of the woman she loves but the fabric the green eyed woman wore was blocking the way. So instead she just put her arms around the woman and hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you plan on telling my parents?” Lena eventually broke the silence, slightly resting on her chin to look up and watched the grey eyed girl closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already did.” Artemisia replied, chuckling “I wouldn’t dare to go behind your mother’s back. She’s a scary woman.” She faked a frightened face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman who was on top laughed. “I give you that. Sometimes she can be, but she actually likes you or else she would have thrown you to the lions by now.” She joked, caressing slowly the taller one’s face. Her fingers moving up from her forehead and losing them into Artemisia’s hair. “You know for a tall, strong, brave, general that escaped death, you don’t seem so powerful right now. If your soldiers saw you, they wouldn’t follow your orders anymore.” She stated teasingly. Lena’s finger now sliding back down Artemisia’s, circling onto her chest. As she kept playing, her gaze never left the other one’s eyes, Her teeth ending up biting her own lips. Lena was such a tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to show you?” Artemisia responded, not moving a single muscle of her face. Only her arms contracted themselves responding to the tentation by holding the other woman closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena actually shivered a little when the gaze of the woman under her became more serious, more desiring. She wanted to see power after all, except that she shook her head. “Not tonight.” She responded, giving Artemisia a small kiss on the cheek.  She wanted her, of course, she waited for so long but she thought this night wasn’t the right time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left not so long after, not wanting to fall asleep there and being seen in the morning. As the priestess were quite early birds. This time they didn’t ride Nyx, our general’s horse, they just walked alongside it, wanting to spend more time together on this calm night. They held each other's hands, moving toward their home, wishing for this happiness to never stop as the stars shined upon their head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>